


Not that young

by Woodface



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodface/pseuds/Woodface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble for Tic and Carol Danvers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not that young

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to avesnongrata for the beta.

"I'm not that young," Tic sets her jaw stubbornly. 

"Tic…" Carol doesn't know what she wants to say. She has holes in her memory that could fit in several lifetimes. She has people waiting for her on earth. "This is temporary."

"Everything is temporary," Tic reaches out, her fingers are soft on her cheek. Carol doesn't close her eyes as Tic leans in, her lips a breath away from hers. "Tell me to stop."

She doesn't, and she closes the distance, her eyes drifting shut. Tic's lips are firm against hers; it's more real than the life she's doesn't remember.


End file.
